l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Kuon
Hida Kuon is the son of Hida Yasamura and Hida O-Ushi, twin brother of Hida Kuroda, husband to Hida Reiha and father to two sons Hida Ichiro and Hida Ren. Youth Hida Kuon never expected to become Crab Champion. All assumed that his twin brother, Kuroda, would be a better leader, including Kuon. When O-Ushi died, Kuroda was named the Crab Champion, and Kuon was satisfied to serve his brother as his most trusted officer. Kuroda was a superb general, studied in the tactics and strategies of the Crab and Unicorn. Kuon was a formidable warrior, and embraced the bloodlust of the Hida family. They were the perfect pair. Clan Champion When Kuroda fell defending the Kaiu Wall, it came to Kuon to take his place. At first, he was unsure of himself and his decisions. He was also tormented to know that Kuroda had become Lost, possessed by the onisu Kyofu. Yet, when Kuon faced him while retaking the fallen Kaiu Towers, Kuon was galvanized by rage. His nearly defeated soldiers watched him charge his brother and were heartened, and followed him in his charge. Kuon is an inspiration of hope to his clan, and some say that with him as Champion, the Crab cannot be defeated. He fights personally at the head of his army, wielding Kisada's tetsubo with devastating effect, and though he carries Yuruginai, he only draws it against his corrupted brother. Acknowledging his weakness as a tactician, he has called the Crab's most experienced military minds to his council. With their advice, the lost Kaiu Towers had been reclaimed, and Kaiu Wall had been rebuilt around the Tower of Fear. Return of Kisada The return of his grandfather Hida Kisada through Oblivion's Gate has caused some concern for Kuon. Many among the Crab revere Kisada, and Kuon even offered the position of Champion to his grandfather. Kisada however declined, but the presence of two such strong leaders is creating a rift within the Crab. Kisada's previous allying with the Shadowlands and current negotiations with the Lost is of great concern to Kuon, and he will fight the Fortune of Persistance if necessary. Third Yasuki War A meeting between Hida Kuon and Doji Domotai sparked a war between the Crab Clan and the Crane Clan. Kuon claimed to have evidence which proved that the late Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi was not the rightful heir to the Yasuki family, and demanded that the next Yasuki daimyo swear fealty to the Crab alone. Domotai refused to accept that, as she would not allow him to contradict the word of Doji Kurohito. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Cherry Blossom Snow Village The Crab made significant progress during the war, including the capture of Cherry Blossom Snow Village after the Battle there in 1170. The renowned brewery in the village however was hit by a Daidoji ambushi during the battle, resulting in the deaths of all the workers and the brewmaster. Kuon did not take the news well, and a mocking gift from Doji Domotai shortly after further compounded his hatred of the Crane Clan Champion.The Flowers, the Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan External Links * Hida Kuon (Spirit Wars) * Hida Kuon (Exp) (A Perfect Cut) * Hida Kuon (Exp2) (Broken Blades) * Hida Kuon (Exp3) (Diamond) * Hida Kuon (Exp4) (Lotus) * Hida Kuon (Exp5) (Samurai) References Secrets of the Crab, pages 20-21. Category:Crab Clan Leaders